


Queen of Air and Darkness

by Ereshkigal15



Series: Queen of Air and Darkness Universe [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dubious Morality, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Headcanon, I'm warning you, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, World Domination, but then again, fae lore, if you play d&d you know what I'm talking about, is the best policy, she's a fae, spot the references, the MC morality is very disturbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereshkigal15/pseuds/Ereshkigal15
Summary: On the night her favorite MMORPG is scheduled to be shut down, veteran player Morrigan stays logged in until the clock hits zero. The screen goes dark for only a few moments before she finds herself completely immersed in the online world of Yggdrasil. Left with all of her character’s devastating powers, total dominion over her loyal NPCs, and nothing better to do… Morrigan decides to try her hand at taking over the world.
Relationships: Albedo/Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Queen of Air and Darkness Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126913
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	1. Sometimes the end is not really the end. Sometimes it’s just a shitty cliffhanger to the sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really love the overlord Overlord fandom. In fact, Overlord is the reason I started to like isekais. Sadly there are few fanfictions made, so this is my collaboration to the fandom.... Maaaaaaan I really did it, you know the drill, if there's not enough fanfiction, write it.
> 
> I did some minor edits as of 25 of January 2021

**8th Floor**

Suzuki Sayori, more commonly known in Yggdrasil as Morrigan, stood in the middle of an immense cavern of black stone full of stalagmites and stalactites, staring sadly at all the creatures in front of her.

This place was kept in the deep wilderness that was the 8th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, home to its most powerful NPCs, for it was the guild’s final defense line.

For this reason alone, the 8th floor was made with the cooperation of many people. But this little nook, which she affectionately named The Dismal Caverns, was all hers. Every little detail, from the almost village-like place where the NPCs lived, to the lake so deep the only thing you saw was an all-encompassing black; was all her doing. To think years of hard work will go down the drain in a couple of hours.

Sighing, she takes a step forward, her long gown accompanying her every step, getting in the line of sight of one of her favorite creations, Granny Agnes Pigtooth, a night hag. 

To describe her as merely ugly was an immeasurable understatement, for she was truly horrendously hideous, unrivaled in her repulsiveness even when compared to any other being in Nazarick.

Of average build and bony, Granny Agnes was most visually similar to small female trolls, complete with a strange strength hidden behind her decrepit frame and a deadly set of long, night-black nails.

Her sickening skin tone made her entire form seem bruised, which was already marred with grotesque warts, open sores, and diseased blisters brought on by plagues.

Like an unkempt coif, pitch-black hair accompanied with a pair of light, hellish eyes with pinprick pupils radiating a rage-filled red and a jaw that reached out like a fearsome hook from underneath her sharply pointed nose. Rows of jagged, yellow fangs coated in foul saliva rocked unfirmly in their gums and awkwardly jutted out from their festering, wizened lips.

Morrigan remembers when she first started making the Night hag, all the other members could not understand why she wanted to create something so grotesque (especially Peroroncino). But for someone greatly obsessed with Fey Lore as her, the existence of a hag was a most. 

She planned to make a coven of hags, but was stopped by an alliance formed by Peroroncino, Touch Me, and Herohero (all of them having vastly different reasons of course). Which was a shame because the bonus you get from a coven highly powered the NPCs.

“Man I’ll miss you,” Morrigan said while circling Granny Agnes “sowing misery and malcontent in the hearts of players with you was my favorite thing ever.”

Taking one last look at the hag, Morrigan takes a step back to fully face all the other creatures in the cavern. In an instant her demeanor changed to one of poise and elegance, engulfing herself in the character she portrays when in the game. After all, this was her last day here, the least she will do was her favorite thing above anything else: Role Playing.

“My loyal subjects, it saddens me to inform you that after today I will cease to exist-” she made a pause, to stop herself from crying “The all-father while being a being of great omnipotence and justice, he had decided my time, and the time of many others, has reached its end, because of that I have to say goodbye, but rest assured, that I will never take the memories we created for granted”

Morrigan makes her way to the entrance of the cavern, once she reaches it she decides to look back one last time. “Thank you for everything, it was fun while it lasted…”

**8th Floor**

Seen as she already visited the 9th floor before the 8th, Morrigan transports herself to the 7th floor (her 3rd favorite floor if anyone asks).

“ _This place_ ”, she thought, _“perfectly fits the description of a hell world."_

Morrigan stares at the crimson lava flowing like a river, reminiscing of the old days when she visited her friend Ulbert Alain Odle to bicker with.

As previously stated before, Morrigan has a really big obsession with the Fey Lore, so when she heard that there was a game where choosing the fairy race was an option, she didn’t think twice before deciding to play. That big was her passion that she could confidently proclaim that her avatar was one of the most intricately made in the guild. 

She had long, shiny almost-blue purple hair that had the constellations of the night sky weaved through her silky strands and it tumbled down her shoulders like a waterfall, never stopping moving. Her skin is was pale pink, like marble, her lips were like mulberry, and her black eyes, which could be described as a void, or a night without stars, radiate power and royalty. Her ears that were pointy and long (even longer than elves) were decorated by a variety of jewels (items). And her figure, which slender and well proportioned, was covered by a beautiful divine class dress. Not only that, but all the lore in her settings were extensive and meticulously put on.

She was an archfey, who are fey beings who gained nearly god-like powers and established a position of preeminence among fey-kind, creatures with the influence, understanding, and power to bend reality to its will. However, all fey are alien, in the way that they don’t think like any other creature, their thought process is so intricated that their actions may seem random to everyone else, but to them, there’s always a reason behind every move, even if sometimes the motive is curiosity. It would be better to just treat the mentality of such greater entities as a labyrinth.

Additionally, the Fey were incapable of lying (as that would be considered terrible manners, and manners was something they value almost above everything else), but they are known to omit information or details, sometimes even leave clues through riddles that would take an individual time to decipher.

That was just the tip of the iceberg of all the lore she wrote. And that was just her avatar, she gave the same amount of thought to her NPCs or anything she created.

This brings us to our topic at hand, the reason why Ulbert and her bickered a lot. 

You see, Morrigan wasn’t the only one obsessed with lore, Ulbert was the same, the only difference was that instead of the Fey, it was demonology, hence why the little hell world.

They would spend hours debating about a bunch of topics, ranging from which species was more powerful, to the morality or lack thereof of these beings. 

And when they weren't busy fighting, they would be giving each other ideas, it was so that they even helped in the creation of one NPCs of the other. 

Those were really good times that will never come back. 

Morrigan spent some more time wandering the place, taking a final detour to admire the Blazing Temple, then she proceeds to use her Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to appear into her next destination.

**7th**

The 7th floor was about 200 meters in height, boasting the widest area in Nazarick. It was four square kilometers wide, and the center had a large lake. Most of the area was not a forest, but a jungle. 

But just when she was about to go to her favorite spot, Morrigan sees a notification signaling her that a guildmate just logged in.

“Fuck, I will not be able to finish my tour around the tomb-” she muttered to herself as she made her way to the place the other player was. “Well, that is what I get for coming in late.” 

**Conference Chamber (9th Floor)**

“Herohero” she called upon entering the conference chamber, a smiley emoji appearing next to her head “Good to see that you could make it.”

Herohero, an Elder Black Ooze, sends a smiley emoji in return “Well isn’t it our esteemed guild master; happy to see you one last time.”

“Don’t say something so sad now-” Morrigan takes a seat in front of Herohero. “It has been two years seen we have seen each other” 

“It has been that long? This is bad. I’ve been doing so much overtime lately that my concept of time is messed up:”

“Ouch, I feel bad for you, that sounds pretty terrible”

“It not only sounds terrible, but it is also terrible. I’m completely worn out” Herohero seems to stop on his tracks for a moment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t come here just to complain.”

“Oh don’t worry I understand”

At that moment Morrigan hears the sound of someone yawning “Man I’m so sleepy, sorry again Morrigan, it seems I will not stay with you till the end”

“At least you made it, can’t say much about the others” Some of Morrigan's bitterness seeped through.

Herohero laughs “That’s true, but I have to say that I’m surprised how well Nazarick has been maintained… Thank you for your hard work Morrigan. I hope to meet you again somewhere” with that said, Herohero disappears.

**_Herohero has logged out._ **

Morrigan rests her head against the palm of her hand as she gazes at nothing. “Hope to meet you again somewhere,” she repeats. “Ha! don’t make me laugh, what a load of bullshit just came out of your mouth”

“ _At least he had the courtesy to visit again,_ ” she thought, “ _the others didn’t even deign to respond to the email that I sent them.”_ Morrigan shook her head _“No! Don’t be selfish Sayori, they are grown adults, of course, they couldn’t make it”_

Standing from her seat, the archfey walks to one of the walls of the chamber, which was adorned with the guild weapon The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

It is a powerful item that was crafted with the help of all the members to be the symbol of the guild. As the guild master, Morrigan should carry this staff as a symbol of their guild's might and power. However, the destruction of its guild weapon signifies the dissolution of their guild. That was why the staff was instead put on a wall in the heart of Nazarick.

“Is not like anyone would be able to complain,” Morrigan says as she takes the staff in her own hands. “I deserve to at least touch it since all will disappear in a couple of minutes”

She looks up to the side, where the clock is “Shit! I only have twenty minutes left.”

Taking the staff with her, she makes her way to the Throne room, admiring the place as much as she could.

Immediately she spots a butler and six maids, who upon seeing her, they bow their heads. 

The butler was Sebas Tian, a Dragonoid created by Touch Me, whose main use was being Nazarick’s last line of defense on the 9th Floor to give time for the guild to prepare for their final stand in the Throne Room. Alongside him, the Pleiades also served the same purpose. They are a battle maid squad programmed to be sisters, from oldest to youngest they are Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, Solution Epsilon, CZ2128 Delta, and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

“They are truly a masterpiece,” Morrigan said while watching them. “How was the command?.... Oh yeah...Follow” With that, the archfey starts walking, being closely followed by Sebas Tian and the Pleiades.

**10th Floor**

Soon enough she approaches a huge door, which opens itself for them, showing the Throne Room.

“It was good while it lasted,” Morrigan muttered as she arrived at the base of the stairs leading to the throne. Then she turned around to look at the NPCs trailing behind her. “Again how was it? Stand by?”

With that Sebas Tian and the Pleiades bowed and moved aside. 

Reaching the Throne, Morrigan sits on it. Turning her head to the side, she comes face to face with the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, Albedo. 

On a whim, the archfey decides to use her staff to look through her settings, only to gape in shock at what she finds. “Wait a fucking minute, she has equipped a World Item?! Tabula you sneaky little bitch”

Morrigan ponders what to do. _“Well it is not like it matters anyway but I feel kinda played, how could no one realize?”_

To not get worked up Morrigan moves to Albedo’s description “Woah, I knew that octopus was a perfectionist but this takes the cake” she starts reading out loud. (Says the pot to the kettle).

“ _[...] ears everywhere listening for information goes without saying. In addition, she smiles all the time [...] Her smile is nothing more than a poker face to her. She can also show emotions like anger, grimaces, and fake tears. [...] will not break, even when she is torturing the fools who oppose her. By her appearance alone, she is a perfect beauty. Incidentally, she is a slut_...Really? All that amazing background to just end like that, I feel kind of offended for her…Hmm” Out of the blue, the archfey’s frown changed into a smirk.

“ _Let's change it a bit as revenge.._ ”

**_~~Incidentally, she is a slut~~ _ ** **_She is in love with Morrigan._ **

One of Morrigan's worst traits was that she was petty as hell. Like a dog with a bone, she finds it difficult to let go of things. “What I’ll give to see Tabula’s reaction!” laughing to herself Morrigan closes Albedo’s settings and looks again at the clock.

[23:58:59]

“Time passes really fast when you are having fun” Morrigan crosses her legs, putting her hands on the arms of the throne. Leaning back, she lifts her head to look at all the other creatures in the room and in a commanding voice says.“Kneel”

In an instant, all NPCs kneel in front of her

[23:59:28]

“I’ll miss this, there has never been a game like this one, and I doubt there will ever be.”

[23:59:42]

Morrigan feels her IRL self tearing up in frustration.

[23:59:52]

“Long live to Ainz Ooal Gown for it always would have a place in my heart.”

[23:59:59]

Morrigan closes her eyes. Preparing herself for the end.

[00:00:07]

_“Hmm? I’m still in the game. Why didn’t the server throw me out? Did the shitty devs gave more time?”_ Opening her eyes, Morrigan looked from side to side, feeling very confused and at the same time hopeful.

But that hope was short-lived when she realized that she could not see her status. Panicking the archfey tried to open the menu bar but it was all in vain.

She raised herself from her seat in a haste, only to freeze in her spot when she noticed something very weird.

_She could feel her legs._

Morrigan lifted her arms and flexed her fingers. She watched in morbid fascination as they moved. 

Her skin was blue.

_“What the fuck is happening… This is so surreal”_

Bringing a hand to her chest she was shocked to feel a heartbeat.

“Lady Morrigan? I deeply apologize for intruding but is there something wrong?”

* * *


	2. You know those days when you are like “This might as well happen”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here I came with the second chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Oh, btw I'm creating another work. I would use it to explain in better detail the Original characters' settings and the MC powers because they will be different from Momonga and trying to explain them here I think will just add filler that not really would make sense to the fluidity of the story. I will add the link at the endnotes  
> Also, there would be some (*) at the end of some sentences. They are there for you to go to the endnotes and read the explanations I made because I'm aware not everyone knows about fae lore and if you do, there are different variations that I could use, so that way everything is more clear.  
> With that, I say goodbye XD this was much longer than I expected.

“Lady Morrigan? I deeply apologize for intruding but is there something wrong?”

Morrigan turns her head to where the voice came from only to see Albedo with a look of concern marring her beautiful face.

_“What the actual fuck?! Her lips are moving!”_ Taking a step back, the archfey looks at the demoness in shock. _“How is this possible?! NPCs can't make any type of expression. Is this an upgrade?... No, even if that was the case that doesn’t explain how I’m able to feel my heartbeat. I don’t want to believe it ... but... maybe... I’m not in Yggdrasil anymore_ ”

Albedo takes a step forward. Not only her face shows worry but now her wings were fluttering in an erratic manner. “Lady Morrigan?! Is there something bothering you? If it's so, I beg of you to tell me so I can be of assistance and ease your worries!”

Not knowing what to do Morrigan averts her eyes, thinking of a way to answer. But by doing that she meets with both the Pleiades and Sebas eyes, looks of concern also on their faces. She turns back to Albedo. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Morrigan opens her mouth to reassure them that everything is fine.

Immediately the most strange thing happens. Her mind starts racing and she starts to feel panicked, feeling like something is suffocating her. Her jaw just locks and she can't make any sound come out of her mouth. Feeling overwhelmed she falls back to the ground.

“Lady Morrigan!” she hears multiple voices screaming her name but she can’t make out who is who.

_“What is happening?! Why I can’t talk? Is this a panic attack? No, it can't be. This feeling just started when I tried to lie to Albedo...Wait… Don’t fucking tell me! If I’m correct and this isn’t Yggdrasil anymore and somehow all of this is real...That means that as a fae I can’t lie”_ *****

Morrigan looks up. She is surrounded by every occupant in the room. All fretting over her. Albedo and Sebas are kneeling in front of her, hands hovering around her frame as if they want to touch her but something is stopping them.

“Lady Morrigan?! Lady Morrigan?! Please answer us! What’s wrong?!” Albedo is in full erratic mode now, in what looks like on the verge of crying.

The archfey puts her hand on Albedo’s shoulder. _“If I’m an archfey now I have to be careful with my wording. After all, for the fae, words have power.”_

“Calm down Albedo,” Morrigan tries to find the words to apologize without saying sorry ******. “I regret the inconvenience I’ve caused you-”

“No need to say anything, my lady! We lowly beings are not deserving of the kindness you present to us!” the demoness uses both of her hands to cradle the hand Morrigan put in her shoulder.

“Indeed lady Morrigan, our existence is for your use as you see fit” Yuri Alpha agrees, putting a hand on her chest.

“And it pleases me to hear that” the archfey replies. She then gives her other hand to Sebas so he can help her stand up. The Pleiades back up and return to their original positions.

“You are right Albedo, something is wrong.” she addresses the demoness.

“Then please explain to us what is wrong so we can aide you, my lady”

“All in good time” Morrigan looks at the butler. “Sebas”

“Yes my lady” 

“I want you to head out and confirm the surroundings of Nazarick. Explore within a kilometer for any threats but try not to engage if you find any, unless necessary. Report back to me the moment you finish”

“Understood Lady Morrigan” The butler bows and turns to leave.

“Oh, Entoma” the archfey speaks to the arachnoid maid. “Join Sebas and use your insects to help in the surveillance of the area.”

“As you wish Lady Morrigan” answers the maid in question (in a really cute voice mind you) and proceeds to follow Sebas out.

It was weird and fascinating to Morrigan how alive the NPCs seemed when not long ago they couldn’t even move unless given a command that was in the guild’s control mechanism. It was starting to sink in that maybe this wasn’t a game anymore and she didn’t know how to feel at the level of awareness these NPCs were having. On one hand, she felt happy for she cared for them, and seeing them so **alive** brought her so much joy. But on the other hand, she felt fear, because of this the NPCs now were unpredictable, and who knew what they were capable of doing to her.

“The rest of the Pleiades head to the 9th and stand guard against any possible threat”

“Understood Lady Morrigan” Yuri Alpha responded for the group. Then, all of them, in sync, bowed and walked out of the room.

_“Good, now I have time to ponder about all of this...This doesn’t feel real, I know there’s little chance this is a game anymore but how could this be possible then? This makes no fucking sense. Maybe I started to hallucinate? That would be a new low for me not gonna lie...Wait”_ she looks down at her voluptuous chest. _“If this is not a game anymore, then that means there’s no R18 modulation. I should be able to fondle my chest right?”_

Slowly, Morrigan raises her hands and puts them on her breasts. She gives them a tentative squeeze. Nothing happens. Embolden, she fondles them some more _“I can’t believe I can feel the ministrations when this is not my real body”._

She hears someone panting making her pause. “ _Fuck. I forgot Albedo was still here”._

“Albedo, I apolog-” she stops herself from continuing.

“NO! there’s no need for you to apologize my lady! On the contrary, I’m honored to be able to witness such an arousing sight!” words were coming out of Albedo’s mouth at such a fast pace Morrigan could barely keep up. And on further inspection, the succubus face was flushed, not only that but she also carried a completely lecherous expression. “If you permit me, my lady, I would be more than happy to assist you” she presses her body against the archfey and puts her hands on her waist tightening up a bit “You can touch me too. Or do you prefer for me to touch you? Either way, I’m more than happy to comply your every wish”

Morrigan’s eyes widen as big as they can (but that hardly makes a difference since they are completely black) _“What on earth-”_ she realizes. _“Fuck! I changed her settings for her to be in love with me. Is this karma? Well, is not like is a bad thing to have an attractive woman in love with y-... Get yourself together Sayori now is not the time”._ She straightens herself up.

“Albedo! Control yourself! Now is not the time to get carried away!”

Albedo stops in an instant and releases the archfey in a haste. She bows her head “I deeply apologize for such indecorous behavior Lady Morrigan. I deserve to be punished!”

"Don’t worry Albedo I forgive you. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to.”

“Of course Lady Morrigan. Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Yes, I have an order for you. Except for the Guardian in the Fourth Floor, gather the rest in the coliseum of the Sixth Floor within an hour. And instead of bringing Victim, make Granny Agnes ******* **** come as his representative.”

“Your wish is my command Lady Morrigan” Albedo bows and leaves the Throne Room.

Morrigan sits on the floor and sighs. _“What a nerve-wracking experience, not only I have to act all the time with a poise and elegance that I don't possess but I almost apologize to Albedo. If my body reacted that badly for a little lie I don't want to imagine what would happen if I accidentally end up owing a debt to someone”_

With that, the archfey hardens her resolve to make experiments about the matter, to see how much she can push her luck. That makes her pause her train of thought. _“Wait can I even use my magic without the help of the game’s control?_ ” The thought of being so helpless in a place with many powerful beings makes her panic again. “Okay calm down you would resolve anything with this mindset”

Getting up off the ground Morrigan walks up to the Staff that lay forgotten when all when to shit. It was floating just a little above the floor. Amazed, she moves to touch it, and just as her fingertips make contact with the staff she feels a huge surge of power coursing through her. With a newly gained confidence, she grips the staff with one hand.

_“Great! Everything seems to work perfectly”_ she looks down to the hand not grasping the staff, where her ring of Ainz Ooal Gown rested. Somehow she instinctively knew how to use it. Maybe the same could be applied to her powers.

Closing her eyes she picture herself on the 6th Floor coliseum.

To her delight, she appeared in one of the many corridors of the coliseum. To think that something like this was real. To think magic was now real. It made Morrigan feel giddy.

Walking to the center of the arena, the archfey took in her surroundings as much as she could because soon thereafter the guardians would be here and she had to find a way to see if they were still loyal to her. That was the thing that worried her the most, the chance, no matter how slim it was, for any of them to betray her.

Just as Morrigan reached her destination, a figure emerged from one of the VIP boxes and jumped right in front of her.

“Aura” the archfey greeted.

“Welcome, Lady Morrigan! Sixth’s Floor Guardian Aura Bella Fiore, at your command!” Answered Aura, one of the twin dark elves created by one of Morrigan’s friends, Bukubukuchagama. Compared to the other guardians they were children, which makes them kind of endearing to Morrigan.

“I will intrude for a short while”.

“What are you saying Lady Morrigan? You are the absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! There’s no way, shape, or form anyone would ever consider you an intruder.” the little girl replied with such an earnest look on her face that the archfey had to refrain herself from cooing at the adorable sight. But on second thought, where was her brother?

“Why the way Aura, your brother is…” Morrigan let the words hang in the air, expecting an answer.

“Oh! Of course,” the dark elf turned around to face the place from where she came out “MARE! You are being rude to Lady Morrigan! Come down here right now!”

From the VIP box a trembling voice could be heard “Sis-sister I...I don’t think...I can”.

“MARE!”

“Fine” Mare jumps down only to narrowly faceplant himself on the floor. Aura lets escape a resigned sigh from her lips. 

“I...I’m sorry for making you wait Lady Morrigan” the boy bows his head in respect.

_“So this is a real-life trap...So cute!”_ Morrigan thinks as she clears her throat “Yes, you see, the reason I came here today is that I want you to do something” with that she lifts the staff as if to draw attention to it.

The twins regard the object with curiosity. “Um.. Is...Is that the legendary item that only Lady Morrigan can wield?” Mare questions.

“Indeed. This weapon was made with the collaboration of everyone to represent Ainz Ooal Gown” the archfey can hear gasps of excitement coming from the siblings. “I want to run some experiments with it”

Aura salutes with overflowing energy. “Understood! We’ll prepare everything immediately”

“Oh, also, Aura, I have called almost all the guardians here for a meeting.”

What happens next is a confirmation of Morrigan’s hypothesis, while it didn’t exist an icon for her to choose between spells, somehow she is able to recall how to use them, even more incredible she could also feel her level of MP, her other abilities and skills as if she knew them all along. 

_“In the end, it seems that I don’t have to worry about my powers being gone”_ she ponders as the twins fight with the fire elemental she summoned from her staff. _“If I can use all my skills… let’s see...Message”._ Morrigan tries to see if she can communicate with Sebas.

[Yes. What is it, Lady Morrigan?] She listens to Sebas voice inside her head.

_“Hell Yeah! It works!”_ [Sebas? How do things look on the outside?]

[As you predicted Lady Morrigan. There’s seems to be a slight problem.]

[I see. I have summoned all the guardians to gather at the Amphitheater on the Sixth Floor. Come back immediately and report what you saw.]

[Understood] With that the connection between the two ceases.

At that moment the fire elemental disappears. Aura and Mare come running to her side. “Thank you very much Lady Morrigan. I haven’t exercised this much in a while!” Aura exclaims, happy.

_“Man how can they be so cute.”_ Morrigan has an idea _“With this I can test if I can use my inventory”_.

“You two must be thirsty right” she moves her hand to the side and in front of it a purple-like void shows up. She inserts her hand and pulls out a pitcher with water and two glasses.

She gives them each a glass and proceeds to pour the water.

“Thank you so much Lady Morrigan! Your kindness knows no bounds” Aura says after chugging all the water down.

“My, Am I the first one here?” a petite girl with pale shiny skin and crimson-red eyes walks out of a Gate.

The girl in question is Shalltear Bloodfallen, a true vampire and the Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino to flesh out most of his weird fetishes.

_“I also used to pair with her to handle lone intruders that invaded Nazarick after everyone left.”_ Morrigan thought as the vampire made her way to her.

Shalltear bows her head “First, second, and third Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command Lady Morrigan." 

“Shalltear, welcome” said Morrigan with a smile and just as she uttered those words, the Guardian of the 5th Floor, Cocytus walked into the arena.

"Fifth. Floor. Guardian. Cocytus. At. Your. Command." the insectoid greeted.

Cocytus, the Floor Guardian of the 5th Floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the creation of Warrior Takemikazuchi. He is a Vermin Lord, with the appearance of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant. With a tail twice as long as his height, Cocytus is covered in sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap a human’s hands.

“Cocytus, good to see you made it.” 

“I. Will. Always. Answer. To. A. Supreme Being. Summons. Lady. Morrigan”

_“Im starting to see a pattern here.”_ Morrigan thought about the way the NPCs responded to her _“Albedo I understand, it's my fault, after all, I changed her settings -which I’m regretting- but everyone else… One thing is being loyal and another different thing is being treated like a Goddess”_

"I apologize for making you wait, Lady Morrigan, everyone," Demiurge said making his way over on Albedo's right. On her left was also Granny Agnes.

…

…

...

“My queen” added the hag, as an afterthought when the silence prolonged. A frown on her face.

_“What a sight.”_ Seeing one of her creations she put so much effort, talking and expressing something more than a blank face made her… proud, and not only Granny Agnes, but Demiurge too, the Arch-Devil created by Ulbert and the Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor and the Commander of the NPC defenses was also someone she helped to do. _“Is this how Dr. Frankenstein felt when his monster came alive?”_

Albedo positions herself ahead of everyone else and kneels; following her lead the rest do the same."Now, everyone. To our Supreme Leader, the ritual of fidelity," 

_“The what now”_

* * *

Explanations:  
1)That means that as a fae I can’t lie*: Is just at it says, the reasons for it may change depending on which myth we are taking into account but the end is always the same, which is Fae can´t lie. Some say is because Fae hate bad manners (and lying is considered a very bad manner) others say that because they are so powerful, they were cursed to not being able to lie as if to even the odds. But is it really a lie if it is only half true? Is it a lie if it's true, but not relevant to the context? Is it a lie if it was something that was never brought up? Fae are very old and very wise so going through loopholes is nothing difficult for them.

2)Morrigan tries to find the words to apologize without saying sorry**: Saying sorry, at least for the Fae, it’s admitting blame for an event, which puts the one who says it in debt to anyone negatively affected. And the Fae take debts very seriously.

3)Granny Agnes***: Morrigan didn't name Granny Agnes as Granny Agnes Pigtooth just because. The title of "Granny" for hags is a title that only very powerful hags have. Is a title they have to achieve. In D&;D if you encounter a hag with the title "Granny", "Grandmother", or "Auntie", it meant you were in deep shit. They are above common hags.

And the link for my other work that I explained above is:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995465  
(My first chapter would be Granny Agnes Settings and Character Sheet)


	3. With this level of loyalty, anyone would think I’m running a cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, is good to be back....XD. I will try to not disappear like that.

Apparently, the ritual of fidelity was a pledge similar to the ones you’ll hear in a cult. Absolute devotion and all. 

Coming back from her thoughts the archfey decides to bullshit her way into a supreme being and make some time for Sebas. “ _They see me as something akin to a God, so I have to act the part."_

Flaring her aura*, as though it was something she had done all her life and doing it was as natural as breathing. The air became heavy, giving a feeling of ominous darkness, and the area around her dropped down several degrees. 

The effect was instantaneous on the guardians. Their breath hitched, amazed at the effortless display of power. They were gazing at the void, and the void was gazing back.

“You may raise your heads” Morrigan smiles down at them “It warms my heart seeing all of you come here today.”

“Your kind words are wasted on us Lady Morrigan,” Albedo says in complete seriousness. “We have all gathered to prostrate ourselves to you, to pledge our entire being to our Lady. You may find us still lacking. However, we vow to work hard and live up to the expectations of the Supreme Beings who created us. We vow this to you!"

“We vow this to you!” The other guardians repeated with a solemn look on their faces.

Morrigan felt the need to sweatdrop. _“To think their settings would translate this way to reality”._

The archfey spread her arms up in the air “Wonderful **my** guardians,” she exclaimed, making sure to emphasize the word ‘my’. “I am confident that you will fulfill all your duties without fail. Reaching and surpassing the expectations I have set upon you and that you will not disappoint me.” Making a pause for dramatic purposes Morrigan places the hand that isn’t gripping the staff on her hip. “Nevertheless, there is another reason for this meeting. Right now, it appears that Nazarick is caught in an unknown situation,"

The mood in the arena shifted from one of adoration to one of complete attention.

“For that reason, I sent Sebas out to scout the surroundings of Nazarick,” As if he was waiting for his name to be called, Sebas stepped into the coliseum and positioned himself beside the archfey. “Sebas good timing, what have you found?” Morrigan questions, permitting him to speak.

“Yes, my lady. The one-kilometer area around us is all grassland. There are no artificial structures and the creatures that live here are unlikely to possess any notable combat abilities. Furthermore, I have ordered Entoma to spread her insects to cover more terrain.”

“Excellent thinking Sebas,” the archfey praises the butler. “But on the other hand, it is as I suspected… Is this grassland filled with normal grass rather than sharp or frozen grass that stab your feet as you walk through?” 

“Indeed, it is just plain grass, my lady.”

“I see…” Taking her attention from Sebas and focusing on everyone in the room.

Morrigan ponders which actions to take to ensure the safety of everyone in Nazarick. “As you heard, for reasons unclear to me, it seems that Nazarick as a whole has been transported to an unknown place… No, to be more precise, to an unknown world. This is not Yggdrasil anymore, we have to proceed with extreme caution until we gather enough information. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Lady Morrigan!” Everyone chorused.

Morrigan then put her attention on Albedo and Demiurge.

“Great, now, Floor Guardian Albedo. As well as defensive leader, Demiurge. I want you to work together to fortify our defenses. We don't know for sure what threats we will encounter out there so we have to prepare for anything. Also, I want you to create a stronger information network. Every area guardian should be informed as well. And any possible outsider is to be taken to the Special Intelligence Collector **alive**.”

“Yes, my lady.” Responded Albedo and Demiurge in unison.

Morrigan now looked at Granny Agnes that had not said a word since the ritual of fidelity. “Granny Agnes, I called you here instead of Floor guardian Victim for reasons you already have guessed. I expect you not to only inform him of the situation but to also double his protection.”

“Of course my queen” The hag smirked. “Anything else you want me to do? Perhaps, inform Pandora’s Actor as well?”

“It wouldn’t be necessary, I will do that myself”

“Understood...But if I may...?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“After I finish with the duties my queen has bestowed upon me. Would it be possible for this servant to have an audience with you?”

“Resquest granted.”

The archfey couldn't help show surprise on her face, the hag was the first one of all the NPCs she had encountered so far who seemed to input more than what she was asked. Not only that but she also referred to her as ‘My Queen’ instead of ‘My Lady’. _“What could be the reason for this? Maybe it's because I’m her creator? Or is it the way I made her is the cause of her behavior?”_

“Now, Mare. With your expertise in mind, will it be difficult for you to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?” Morrigan asked the elf.

At the attention he was now receiving, Mare shrank to himself and in a hesitant voice, he answered. “Yes, though it will be difficult with just magic. But, if we cover the walls with dirt and vegetation, I think it will help to camouflage us from intruders…-“

“You want to smear the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt?!” Albedo’s face betrayed nothing but her voice had an unusual sharpness. 

_“Well, that won’t do.”_ Morrigan thought.

“Albedo! Don’t make needless remarks.”

“Yes, forgive me, my lady, I was careless. It won't happen again.”

“I will take your word for it. Now, Mare, I expect you to start working on it. If you can’t finish by today, inform me and I will help you by adding illusions to the areas that can’t be hidden” Morrigan said intending to use the opportunity to practice her magic.

“Yes, my lady. It will be done, but…”

“Of course, it will be useless to conceal Nazarick like that when the area surrounding it is only grasslands.” Having in mind someone might question it the archfey already had an idea. She turned to Sebas. “Sebas, would it suffice if we also add dummy hills?”

The butler nodded, “Yes, I do believe that we would be able to blend in with such a surrounding.”

“Excellent, then I think that settles that matter.” Morrigan made another pause thinking if there was anything she was forgetting.

_“Hmm… maybe I can use this time to hear what their thoughts are about me. See if there is anything strange.”_

“Lastly, there is a question I will have each of you answer. First, Shalltear, in your own words. Tell me, what kind of person am I to you?”

The vampire in question straightened herself up, her face displaying deep admiration. “Lady Morrigan is nothing less but the incarnation of beauty. A being of immense power and darkness.”

Shalltear's description of her while flattering was not surprising. It was something that anyone could say after being in her presence at least once. (Her avatar at least).

Morrigan then focused on the Vermin Lord beside the vampire. “Cocytus.”

“Lady. Morrigan. Is. A. Woman. Of. Unrivaled. Strength. Above. Any. Guardian… Truly. A. Worthy. Ruler. Of. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick.”

An answer expected of someone who has the heart of a warrior. His lore molding him accordingly.

“Aura”

The elf smiles. “Compassionate. And you are always three steps ahead of the game.”

_“How would Aura know about my personality? We spend little time alone together. Highly unlikely to form an opinion just based on that.”_ The archfey turned to the elf’s brother.

“Mare.”

“You are a leader who is kind as well as merciful.” The boy says without a stutter in his voice, pink tinting his cheeks.

“Granny Agnes” 

“My creator and Queen. The being I will forever devote my life to.” The hag answers, short and to the point.

“ _Well, I did write in her settings her devotion to me so it makes sense.”_

Morrigan moves her eyes to the Arch-devil. “Demiurge.”

Demiurge’s smile seemed to widen more. “A wise and intelligent ruler who makes logical decisions and acts upon them efficiently and without any hesitation. A bewitching woman filled with passion.”

While her face didn’t indicate any form of astonishment, the same couldn’t be said of her mind. _“What. What was that? When did Demiurge could come with that?”_

Leaving that for later...Much later, the archfey redirected her focus on the butler. “Sebas.”

“You are the head of all the Supreme beings. And even when the other creators decided to leave, you mercifully stayed behind until the very end.”

_“It appears that the surprises keep coming.”_ Morrigan couldn’t help but think. Especially after Sebas' very calculated choice of words. _“Until the very end...hmm…”_

“And lastly… Albedo.”

“You are the highest-ranking member of the Supreme Beings, our ultimate master and ruler of Nazarick. As well as the woman to whom my heart belongs.”

“ _She really is in love with me… Sorry for my stupid and rash decision Tabula…”_ Guilt was something Morrigan rarely felt but seeing Albedo like that was enough for the archfey to regret earlier. “ _Don’t worry I’ll take full responsibility.”_ Because even if she forced the demoness to love her, that didn’t mean she would mistreat her.

All in all, she couldn't help but be left reeling at such proclamations, the need to do well to meet everyone’s expectations stronger than ever. To think these NPCs she had (has) cared so much for were now breathing beings. With a level of devotion, Morrigan had never experienced before. It made her feel wary but at the same time hopeful that maybe what happened to her was a blessing.

A gentle smile now grazed Morrigan’s face. Her eyes brimming with a tenderness that wasn’t before. Everyone but Granny Agnes, who was smirking with a knowing look, stared in awe at their master taking in the pretty picture she was making just for them.

“I see, now, I have heard your thoughts and given you your orders. Go work faithfully in my name.” With nothing else to add, Morrigan chose that moment to disappear.

* * *

With Lady Morrigan no longer in the coliseum, the aura that seemed to encompass her also disappeared.

The first one to stand up was Albedo, and like if that was the cue, everyone else did the same.

“Sister, did you see? How Lady Morrigan smiled at us before she left?” Mare exclaimed, shy but happy all the same.

Aura nodded excitedly, agreeing with her brother. “Yes! I have never seen Lady Morrigan smile like that ever. It was amazing!”

“To. Think. She’ll. Be. This. Extraordinary.” Cocytus declared, joining the twins in their praise.

Albedo grins at them, hands on her chest. Deep reverence in her eyes. “When she shows her true power and authority she’s even more glorious than I imagine!”

“Indeed.” Demiurge stated. He was pleased with the outcome of this meeting. Even though Nazarick now finds itself in an unknown situation to be presented with such marvelous display from his Lady made it all worth it. 

“But you know, Lady Morrigan wasn’t like that when she was with us, she was so kind,” As Aura was retelling to the other guardians what happened before they arrived, you could see Albedo trembling on the side, her head low and her wings fluttering more than usual. “She even gave us something to drink when we were thirsty.”

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one affected. There was a tension in the air. Everyone was jealous of the special attention the twins received. Well everyone except Granny Agnes. She merely raised an eyebrow, amusement dripping from her face as she watched the guardians act like untrained puppies. “Well, it is to be expected from her highness to act in such a manner. She is after all the Supreme Being who rules above all the other Supreme beings.”

In a blink of an eye, the tension vanishes. Albedo is back to her normal self, and with a beautiful smile (but if you asked Granny Agnes she would have said it was pure madness). “I couldn’t agree more Agnes! She was incredible, wasn’t she? She sensed our feelings and acted accordingly. Just as an absolute ruler should!”

The happiness was palpable now. But… “It’s Granny Agnes, not just ‘Agnes’ Guardian Overseer, that was the title given to me by my queen when she created me. Are you dismissing her highness orders?” Sneered the hag, disdain audible in her voice.

A blank expression occupied the demoness's face. She opened her mouth, the words cutting like a knife. “Created by Lady Morrigan or not, I do not like what you are implying, **Granny** Agnes.”

“Oh don’t worry, I was just making sure you understood.”

“I see, but be careful, the next time I wouldn’t be as lenient as I am now.”

“Of course, I will be careful.” While the words uttered had no inflection on them, anyone could see the glee in the hags’ eyes. Delighted from getting under someone’s skin.

Then, as if to prevent a fight from happening, Sebas butts in. “If there is nothing more I’ll return to my duties. I do not know where Lady Morrigan has gone, but wherever she is I should stay by her side.” Turning to leave Albedo stops him.

“Very well, if anything happens please inform me immediately Sebas. Especially if lady Morrigan needs me in her bed chambers, I will sacrifice anything if I have to-“

“You made yourself clear,” Sebas interrupts. “Now if you excuse me I will take my leave.” the butler bows and exits the arena.

“Hmph as if Lady Morrigan would call a rancid gorilla to her bed chambers,” Shalltear announced. A look of superiority showing on her face.

Albedo's eyes turned into slits, a growl leaving her mouth. “What did you say you disgusting bitch!”

Granny Agnes decides to add fuel to the fire. “Now Albedo, I think there is some merit to what Shalltear is saying. I honestly doubt her highness will call for any of you unsavory harlots in her chambers when she has Ajax**. I may dislike that goody-two-shoes but at least he’s a more favorable option than you two. And even better, he was created by my queen.”

“YOU DECREPIT OLD HAG!/ WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARLOT!” Albedo and Shalltear roared in unison.

And just like that, a three-way fight broke out. 

“Well, Aura we will leave this matter to you,” Demiurge says while he and his fellow male guardians make some distance with the catfight. 

Aura panics, arms flailing around as she watches the rest go. "Hey! You can't be serious! What am I supposed to do to stop them?!" 

"Should-shouldn't we do something?" Mare asks Demiurge and Cocytus. His hands fidgeting with his skirt while his eyes his sister try to stop the fight. 

Cocytus shakes his head, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "Acting. In. Such. A. Disgraceful. Manner. They. Should. Be. Ashamed. Of. Themselves." 

"While I agree with Cocytus, they do bring an interesting topic to discuss." Expresses Demiurge while he adjusts his glasses. 

Not understanding, Mare asks "What do you mean by 'interesting topic' Demiurge?" 

"Why of course, but the future of Nazarick, it's indisputable that at some point Lady Morrigan should have an heir." 

"What. Nonsense. Are. You. Spouting." the Vermin Lord hisses, appalled by the demon's insinuation. 

But on the contrary, Demiurge's face is one of pure innocence. "Now Cocytus, wouldn't it be an honor to pledge ourselves to Lady Morrigan's offspring?"

And just like that Cocytus goes to his own fantasy land. Blissfully imagining a future with his lady's heir calling him uncle. 

Having won him over Demiurge turns to Mare."By the way Mare, is there a particular reason you are wearing female garments?" 

"Uhm I don't know. This is the way Lady Bukubukuchagama decided to dress me up. If-if I… remember correctly… she called this a 'trap'. May-maybe is for me to cast my… spells better?" 

"Hmmm, interesting… Perhaps it will be fruitful to have boys dress in that way" the arch-devil ponders to himself. 

Deciding on leaving the matter for another day he focuses on Cocytus, who was still daydreaming about being a cool uncle. 

"Cocytus it is time for you to come back to the present." 

The one in question snaps back to reality. Oozing satisfaction. “I'm. So. Happy."

The demon smiles. "Well, I'm happy you are happy, but…" The three of them turn to where the women are. "Aura have Albedo, Shalltear and Granny Agnes finish their little spat?"

The girl shrugs her shoulders. "It looks like it." 

And it was the truth, the screaming match had stopped and there was no visible evidence of any fight taking place. Though Albedo and Shalltear were breathing heavily, Granny Agnes on the other hand, looked pleased with herself. 

"Yes," Albedo responds. "We are done fighting, though we have come to the agreement that is for Lady Morrigan to decide who she wants as her partners." 

A silence embraces the place. 

“Well, glad to hear, now that it’s been settled… Albedo, don't you think we should focus on the tasks Lady Morrigan set for us?.” Demiurge was the first to speak, easily returning the topic to their respective duties.

“Indeed, you’re right. It's time for us to move on to our plans for the future.”

* * *

Explanation:

1)Flaring her aura*: one of Morrigan's passive skills. I'll explain more later.

2)Ajax**: My second and last main original character. His entry will be next in the QAD toolset. Hope you'll like him.


	4. Misunderstandings: The Musical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo I want to thank you for all the love I've received from you all. You are the reason I happily continue this. Without anything else to say, enjoy! <3

Morrigan didn’t think much of a destination when she used her ring to disappear from the coliseum, more concerned about looking cool than anything else.

Surveying her surroundings, the archfey deduced that she was in her personal chambers. Her eyes marveled at what she was seeing. The room was incredibly wide, with gold and blue undertones. 

The bed, which had a cornice that reached up to the ceiling, was positioned at the very end. In front of it was a loveseat, that at its sidewall had a huge fireplace that was being used. In the middle of the room, there was a dining table with chairs.

There were also credenzas at each side of each door in the bedroom. And if Morrigan's memory did not fail her, one door led to her changing room, the other led to the bathroom and the last one led to her personal office.

“ _It's like I'm royalty.”_ she thought. Glee running through her veins. _“I could get used to this.”_

But then the door that led to her bathroom opened. A figure clad in a bathrobe came out of it. It was a man or at least a creature resembling one. From what the bathrobe revealed, it could be said that he was well-built, with a defined chest, arms, and legs, if only a little to the limber side of things. His skin had a pinkish-ivory tone, like hers.

He had two antlers on each side of his forehead and on the middle of them was a strange gold marking.

His face was wise and beautiful, with pointy ears, but the thing that drew attention the most was his eyes. They had black sclera, and his irises were like liquid orbs of metallic gold. 

The handsome man smiles at her. Affection is clear in his face as he makes his way to her. He stops a few steps ahead, takes her hand, and kisses it. 

“Your highness,” he utters, not once taking his eyes off her face. "This consort welcomes you with joy." 

“Ajax*,” Morrigan whispers, feeling hot all of a sudden. 

The kirin, Ajax, raises his eyebrows, his lips pulling into a devious smile, understanding the cause of her dilemma. 

The hand not holding hers sneaks its way down to her waist and brings her closer to him. 

"It seems that we can have some time together," he guides her hand to his waist and proceeds to grab her chin, his thumb sliding along her lower lip. Morrigan feels light-headed.

_"First Albedo and now Ajax, my poor heart can't possibly keep up with this."_

Ajax was something akin to her guilty pleasure. Something a hopeless single woman like her created to have as her companion. 

Her line of thought at that time was that if she couldn't have someone IRL she might as well have someone in the game. She was made fun of for months after everyone read his settings, which promptly stopped when she finally snapped and declared that if all of them could make really provocative women, it was within her rights to make whatever she wanted.

Deciding to put an end to this before she gives in, Morrigan takes a step back. The kirin letting her go without a fuss. 

Inexplicably guilty, the archfey opens her mouth to explain herself. "As much as I would love to, there are pressing matters that I must carry out today."

Ajax blinks in confusion. "If it is not too preposterous for me to ask what matters are you referring to?" he inquired. 

"Of course not," she assures him. 

She then starts to explain what happened not long ago. The new world they are in. The measures Nazarick will take and the current plans that are in motion. 

"And that's not all, it's just the beginning since we are in a New World, I now have to make plans to acquire resources among other things, though I'm starting tomorrow, today's priority is the Tomb and its habitants’ safety." the archfey rambles, unconcerned of how she may be seen by Ajax. He was, after all, her creation. 

"I see" he takes her hands in his and asks."Is there any way I can help you, beloved?" 

"Yes, I'm thinking of some things, but they will be seen later. Right now, what I want to do is another issue altogether." 

"And what it may be?" 

"... Follow me."

They enter the dressing room, which besides clothes, has also all the personal equipment she couldn’t fit or didn’t need in her inventory. Looking around, the archfey eyes zeroed on a particular armor set that was prostrated on the wall.

The armor set, **Bloodstained Chivalry,** was one she had won years ago in one of the game’s events but back then she couldn't use it because her strength level was too low.

_“Even though I chose the magician as my main class I have the assassin as my subclass and as a level 100 I should have enough strength points for it.”_ Morrigan thought. _“Now would it be possible for me to change like in the game or I have to do it in the traditional way?”_ Taking a glance at Ajax, she hoped that wasn’t the case. She still hasn’t compartmentalized that. 

Closing her eyes, she imagines herself in the armor set. A light engulfs her and when she opens her eyes she sees herself in it. 

Morrigan walks to one of the multiple mirrors of the room to examine her appearance in detail. She was now in a black skintight bodysuit that had openings on her back and the outer side of her thighs. It was accompanied by a red breastplate, red arm plates, and red shoulder pads. For her feet, she had high black boots that had red shin pads. On her hips, there was a bastardized version of a Japanese obi, which was also red. 

Her hair was in a ponytail and on her face rested a red mask that only covered her nose and mouth and resembled the snout of a beast.

Satisfied with her new guise, Morrigan turned to Ajax. “Well… How do I Look?”

The kirin beamed at her. Not at all understanding what was happening but supporting her nonetheless. “As beautiful as always my queen.”

“Oh! You are right! I still look like myself.” she acknowledges. 

“Of… course?...”

“Yes, that won’t do.” Putting her hands on her hips, the archfey observes the floor as she contemplates what to do. 

An idea worms its way into her mind. _“I could use a glamour! … [Disguise Self]**.”_ She chants the spell.

With the glamour on, her hair changes color and the constellations disappear to make way for a common black. Her eyes become more humanoid, her irises blue. Her skin turns ivory and her ears lose their sharpness.

Pleased, she gives Ajax a smile, though it wouldn’t be seen because of the mask, the sentiment was there.

“Now a weapon!” Morrigan declared, sauntering to the stand where the weapons lay upon. “What type would be more befitting for someone like me?”

She inspected the weapons with great scrutiny, grabbing two and showing them to her consort. “A sword or a greatsword?”

If a moment ago he was confused, now he was dumbfounded. Trying to regain his bearings, the kirin asks, “I deeply apologize, beloved. But I don't think I understand the reasoning behind all of this.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” It really wasn’t. “I desire to go outside the Tomb.” 

While she gave the origin for ‘all of this’, she didn’t give the why, deciding to keep it to herself. After all, she didn’t know how everyone would react to her wanting to explore this new world on her own.

But apparently, she didn’t need to because the man in front of her decided to reach his own conclusions.

A look of comprehension passes across his face. “I understand now my queen. I must say your intelligence knows no bounds” he praised.

_“My what now? The hell he is thinking in that head of his?”_ Even though a little worried, Morrigan elected to not intervene. “ _It can’t be that bad right?”_

Totally unbothered, as if he wasn’t confused just minutes ago, he responds to her question. “I think the greatsword will be preferable for your machinations.”

Bewildered but not willing to show it, the archfey agrees. “I see what you are implying, great thinking Ajax.”

Morrigan puts the sword in its place. Taking the handle of the greatsword, **Festering Desire** , with both hands she places herself in what she thinks is a battle position.

She swings the greatsword a couple of times and concludes that she sucks at it. “ _Well, I can ask Cocytus to give me pointers later,”_ she decides as she adds **Festering Desire** to her inventory.

“I’m sure that with time, you’ll be able to master the weapon, your highness,” Ajax assures her, an amused smile resting on his lips.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she pouts. “Well, I don’t like you.”

The Kirin just laughs, hugging her. “I’m sure you do, beloved.” He says in the same tone mothers use on their misbehaving children.

She looks up in surprise. “What…”

The kirin takes a lock of her hair between his fingers.“Is there a problem?”

“No… Is just that..”

“Is just?”

“Is just that you understood it was a joke.”

“I was supposed to understand otherwise?” He raises an eyebrow.

“No! You understood correctly, but if I were to imply the same to the other guardians I’m positive they will not take it as such.”

“Well, I think it is simple, your highness. I’m your creation. I was made and shaped by your thoughts and desires. No one else, besides maybe Granny Agnes and Pandora’s Actor, can understand you the way I do. Just as no one but you can understand me.” He takes her face between his hands and gives her a chaste kiss.

She stares at him. Astonished beyond repair, somehow not managing to compute that Ajax just kissed her. It was just a second, but even then it made her feel weak on the knees, wanting to repeat the action again.

A voice in her head, her conscience, immediately scolds her, waking her out of her stupor. “ _You are a powerful archfey! Start acting like one!”_

Straightening her shoulders a little, Morrigan decides to hug him, hiding her face from him. “I see.”

He returns the hug. “Beloved as much as I adore being with you like this, I think it is time for us to go outside.”

The archfey breaks the hug. “Us?”

“Well of course. My queen’s safety is of the utmost importance.”

“I can defend myself.”

“I usually will agree to that statement, but right now you are in an armor in which you can not use your magic, so I insist.” 

“Very well, I will allow it.”

Ajax takes a hand to his chest and bows. “Thank you for giving me permission to follow you, my queen.” In a flash of light, his bathrobe is replaced by his usual attire. A blue kimono with a low-cut collar and an orange cape that reached his knees, decorated with an emerald earring in his left ear.

“Should we proceed, my queen?”He offers her his arm. 

Morrigan accepts the arm. “Yes, we should.”

* * *

They appeared in one of the halls of the 1st Floor (The closest location to the surface her ring could take her). Line after line of burial chambers could only be seen across. 

Walking down the corridor, as if they were a couple on their first day, they soon enough reach a flight of stairs that lead up to the Central Mausoleum of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. 

As they take the final step they come face to face with three demons. More specifically, with three Evil Lords that serve under Demiurge on the 7th floor. The magic words being 7th floor.

_“Envy, Greed, and Wrath. What are they doing here? Maybe they were sent by Demiurge as part of his new defense strategy?”_ Morrigan surmised. 

But as if that wasn’t enough, a fourth figure emerges from the shadows. It was Demiurge.

The arch-devil kneel on the ground. His subordinates follow suit.

“Lady Morrigan! May I inquire why you are on the 1st floor dressed like that?” He says, ignoring the Kirin altogether.

“Demiurge, Envy, Greed, Wrath,” she greets them, internally screaming, searching for a believable excuse while at the same time dismayed that the demon recognized her too quickly.

_“How did he find out?! … Wait… My aura… I’ll have that in mind the next time.”_

“You all may raise,” one by one they stood up. “As for the reason I’m in his place dressed like this… Well, I’m sure that you have already deduced it.”

“ _You moron, there’s no way he’ll buy that.”_

Luck was in Morrigan's hands, because just as Ajax some time ago, Demiurge's face showed understanding. “So that’s how it is,” he mutters to himself.

Looking straight at her eyes the arch-devil proclaims. “As expected of Lady Morrigan. Your attention to detail is impeccable.”

Morrigan felt a strange sense of deja vu coming to her. She really didn’t want to know what kind of enlightenment came to him.

She sighed to herself, it sounded like misunderstanding was a trend around here. And she didn’t want to be in any part of it.

The demon continues. “But I cannot allow someone as important to Nazarick as yourself to go outside with only one escort. The dangers of this world are still unknown to us. It will elate me beyond belief if you permit us to escort you.”

Ajax decides to intervene, but not in her favor. “I agree with Demiurge, your highness. Please allow them to follow us.”

The archfey knew when to pick her battles so she resigned herself to more company. She wanted to explore alone, but sometimes things are not always how you want them to be. “I understand, but I will only allow one person to travel with us.”

“I’m thankful that you grant me this selfish desire, my lady,” Demiurge says, with his ever-present smile resting on his face. He turned to his subordinates only one sign needed for them to return to their duties. He focused on her again. “I’m ready when you are, my lady.”

* * *

The landscape outside the Tomb was as Sebas described. If not for a few hills that undoubtedly were made possible by the labor of Mare. Looking up to the night sky Morrigan was left in wonder. For someone that lived in a country as polluted as Japan, the sight before her was something out of a work of art.

Thousands of stars decorated the sky. Wanting to get closer but knowing that it was impossible, the archfey materialized her wings*** and launched herself into the night.

When high enough, Morrigan removes her glamour and mask.

“The stars in the sky are glittering like a box full of jewels.” She whispers.

“Indeed they are,” Ajax replies.

She turns around, only to be surprised by what she was seeing. 

To be able to follow her up here Demiurge had to change into his imp form. Now, he resembled a green humanoid toad with red eyes and bat-like wings. 

Ajax, on the other hand, had to transform back into his real form, a kirin****. His body was horselike, but his coat was covered with fine golden scales that scintillated with impossible shades of color. His thick manes and tails were deep, dark gold, and their hooves and horns were pinkish-ivory. His eyes remained the same. 

" _Truly jarring, is like the two opposite sides of a spectrum,_ " Morrigan thought, inexplicable amused by the discordance in front of her. " _Who would have thought, a kirin and a devil would stay in the same space without killing each other."_

The only answer to that paradox was on how their lore was written. 

Ulbert made Demiurge to be evil incarnated, to take great joy in the suffering of other races. In other words, he passionately enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts of the victims to his own pleasure. 

But he also made him have genuine kindness to his fellow denizens of Nazarick. Making him a gentle person to those he considers family. 

Morrigan on the other hand made Ajax an extremely pragmatic person. He does not do anything out of the goodness of his heart, only if it is beneficial to him. But is very loyal to who he cares about. 

Because of that, they can meet in the middle. Barely.

Demiurge makes the decision to speak up. "I believe this world shines so that my Lady can adorn herself with its riches."

"I couldn't agree more, only the best for my queen." the kirin answers in kind, following the devil line of thought. 

The archfey just laughs. 

Both men are mesmerized, to think they are allowed to watch her like that. 

The devil is speechless, his lady is truly a goddess, nothing will ever match her beauty. The need to pledge himself to her again is strong but he manages to stop himself. 

In return, Ajax is reminded of his love for his queen, wanting nothing more than to go back to their bed chambers and have his way with her. 

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe we are in this world to obtain its treasures." Morrigan responds pondering her next sentence carefully. "But it's not something I want to hoard to myself. I'm fae not a dragon… But perhaps we can adorn my dearest Nazarick with them." 

Demiurge's expression shifted. From awe to reverence. "If my lady wishes for it. All the forces of Nazarick will do anything in our power to obtain them for you." 

The kirin didn't speak but his face said the same. 

"I appreciate your eagerness to please me Demiurge, but at this moment… When we don't know what exists out there?" She turns her back on them. "But you know, world domination sounds like a fantastic plan." 

Looking down, Morrigan sees Mare using his magic to make the landscape do his bidding. 

As expected of someone with the job title of 'Nature's Herald'. 

"I'm going to visit Mare, Follow me."

And just like that Morrigan stops flapping her wings and plunges herself to the land. The wind hits her face as she falls at a rapid pace, barely being able to see anything. 

But at the last minute, when only a few meters separate her from the ground she uses her wings and safely lands on her feet, then she makes them disappear. 

Ajax lands on her left and Demiurge on her right. They are back to their more humanoid vessels.

Mare, upon noticing their arrival, stops what he's doing and runs up to them, excited to be in his lady's presence, the little elf exclaims: "Lady Morrigan! You are here!" 

His happiness doesn't last much though. His anxious mind betrays him. "Did.. did I-I do anything wrong?" 

Making up her mind, Morrigan smiles fondly at him and pats his head. "You didn't do anything wrong Mare. On the contrary, the job I had bestowed upon you is very important for the safety of Nazarick. That's why I want you to know how satisfied I'm with you."

She ponders on what to give him. " _Oh! I know! I'm a genius!"_

The archfey pulls a ring out of her inventory. 

"The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown!" the boy shouts in amazement. He looks up to her Lady in worry. "I-I couldn't possibly be rewarded with such incredible treasure! Only the Supreme Beings are allowed to possess them!" 

Feeling this argument might come up, Morrigan was prepared. 

"Calm down Mare," she takes his left hand between hers and puts the ring in its palm. "Now I want you to pay attention. The movement between floors is very limited but you will be able to move freely with this ring. You are the first guardian I've decided to give this ring to, so take it and serve Nazarick well." 

"Yes!" Mare put the ring on his finger. "Thank you very much, Lady Morrigan. I will be sure to work hard to live up to this reward!" 

"I'm sure you will." 

"Umm Lady Morrigan?" 

"Yes? Mare." 

"Why… Why are you dressed like that?" 

Morrigan sweat drops knowing she can't use the same excuse she used on Demiurge and Ajax. 

But then, a melodious voice saves her. 

"It's quite simple, Mare" Albedo answers for her. Descending from the sky like the angel that she isn't. "Lady Morrigan didn't want to bother her subordinates while they were working."

She walks until she's facing Morrigan. "After all, if we knew she was here, everyone would have stopped to bow down to her greatness."

" _That's one way to put it… Man another fucking misunderstanding!"_

The archfey regards her with a look. "As expected from you Albedo, you knew exactly what I was thinking." 

The demoness preens at her lady's words. "It is to be expected for me to know as such as my role as the Guardian Overseer… No, even if I wasn't a Guardian I'm sure I would understand your feelings." 

Ajax watches his queen in amusement, knowing full well that was not the reason for her disguise. 

"I see…"

...

"Albedo give me your hand." 

"Yes!" the succubus responds excitedly. Her hand thrust up for the archfey to do what she wanted. 

Morrigan gives her the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown as well. "As guardian overseer, you'll be needing this. I trust you will live up to par."

Albedo looks down."I thank you for this amazing gift, my lady." Her whole figure is trembling in excitement. Even her wings can't seem to stop moving. 

Turning her head to Demiurge she continues. "I will prepare one for you too." 

The devil in question bows his head. "I understand. I will work diligently to be worthy of such a ring." 

Satisfied with the outcome even though she could not explore anything, Morrigan decides it is time to leave. She grabs the kirin's arm and looks at the other three guardians. 

"We will be returning now. I bid you farewell" she announces before using her ring and disappearing with Ajax. 

"ALL RIGHT-"

* * *

Explanations:

1)“Ajax*”: If you want to know more about him. Check to my QAD Toolset. 

2)[Disguise Self]**: A 1st Level spell. You make yourself – including your clothing, armor, weapons, and other belongings on your person – look different until the spell ends or until you use your action to dismiss it. While normally the changes wrought by this spell fail to hold up to physical inspection, it is not the case for Morrigan since she's a level 100 magician.

3)the archfey materialized her wings***: They are not wings in the way that have feathers. They are faery wings.

4)Ajax, on the other hand, had to transform back into his real form, a kirin****: If you want to know more about this form. Check my QAD Toolset.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the pictures I use for my characters don't belong to me.  
> Btw I'm using a lot of D&D for the items, spells, and certain lore. You don't need to know about D&D to understand but just for you to know. Oh, I also took inspiration from solo leveling kudos to you if you spot the references.


End file.
